


【TSN/ME】雨夜

by qingdejiyi



Series: 三人行 [1]
Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingdejiyi/pseuds/qingdejiyi
Summary: 坏坏的心思
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Series: 三人行 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551949
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	【TSN/ME】雨夜

当他踏入这片区域时，下雨了。

这并不影响什么，富人区向来安稳，有的心大的连门都不关也敢呼呼大睡。他绕过几个一看就是花大价钱养护过的前院，在一处与其他房子外形并无区别，只前院里种了不少品质优良的玫瑰花的小别墅前驻足，他的目的地到了。

这家人很特别，普通人家还是用正常的钥匙和简单的木门，这家却用安全系数极高的电子锁和子弹都打不进的强化玻璃门进行看护，可见家主对心爱之物的珍视。他在门口冷哼一声，这就像巨龙筑起城堡想囚禁公主却忘记骑士有城堡钥匙。从小背包里掏出笔记本电脑，看似随意拨弄几下，轻快按下确认，“咔嚓”，门开了。

屋内装修很温馨，红木餐桌上铺着雪白的蕾丝桌布，正中央的花瓶里斜插着几只色泽不一的玫瑰，小茶几上还有一只南瓜型的糖果盒，充满家庭气息。几只小巧的在身上镶了钻的小鹿摆设不仅对格局有着画龙点睛之意，且不菲的价格也强调了主人的社会地位，但最迷人的还是挂在楼梯口的一张放大照片——一位小鹿般灵动的年轻男子身穿休闲西装坐在椅子上，怀里抱着一个小小的襁褓，他身边的丈夫，只穿着简单的格子衫牛仔裤，一只手放在丈夫背后，一只手自然下垂，两人脑袋不自觉的往内靠拢，脸上幸福感都要溢出相框了。

他站在那，呆望着美人脸蛋许久，待窗外一声闷雷传来他才从沉思中清醒，今晚还有重要的事等待他去做。在楼梯脚放下装有笔记本的背包，从背包夹层里摸出一把小手枪和一支消音器，雨水完美掩盖了他上楼的脚步声。

现在是夜里十二点，Eduardo还未安寝。他和Sean的儿子小Adam已经六个半月了，虽说已添加辅食，并且晚上很给力的吃了一小碗加铁米糊，但作为papa的还是担心小宝宝晚上肚子会饿，所以这个点起来再喂一次夜奶。更何况今晚雷雨交加，Sean又去伦敦参加计算机软件方面的会议，他害怕Adam晚上会被吓着做噩梦。

“小乖乖，今天晚上到papa房间睡吧！”小Adam吃奶中途发出一声鼻音且作为回答，惹得Eduardo爱怜的一笑。就这喂奶姿势，推开婴儿卧房门，在昏暗的走廊中与刚刚上楼正在摸索Eduardo房间的Mark迎面遇上。

在Mark眼里，现在的Wardo简直完美：因为生育而鼓起的胸部一个在孩子嘴里，一个若隐若现藏在白色T恤中，在孩子吮吸刺激下，未被照顾的乳头也在泌乳，打湿了胸口一大片，大体可以看到棕褐色奶头；虽经过怀孕大肚期，但作为能住在富人区的他对自己的产后应该投了不少钱，小腹那里已经平坦如初，倒是屁股好像更饱满了，衬着两条腿显得格外均匀修长。现在小鹿抱着孩子，一脸震惊的看着自己，特别是看到自己手里的枪，本来就比他人大的眼睛又大了一倍，小嘴微张却说不出一句话，别提有多可爱了！

“好久不见，Wardo。”最后还是Mark打破沉默，他钴蓝色眼睛扫过Eduardo依旧美貌的脸蛋来到他的胸前，死死盯着不知死活还在拼命吸奶的小崽子，眼神一沉，枪口略微下移。

“Mark，好……好久不见。”感受到Mark不善的目光，Eduardo本能半转身体用自己的血肉替怀里孩子挡住枪口，“能问问大晚上来我家有什么事情吗？”

“干你。”

Wardo我想你，Wardo我想跟你道歉，Wardo放下Sean那个浪子回到我身边吧，我们可以重新开始，我们也会有自己的孩子的，比Sean的更聪明漂亮……这是Mark真实想说的，可惜枪已举起多说只能显得矫情，不如直接坦白此次真正的来意。Mark轻轻点点头，再次把枪口又瞄准Eduardo脸部：“我枪里有五颗子弹。”

五颗子弹，Eduardo眉头皱了一下，很快松开，Mark满意嘴角上扬，他还是这样聪明。知道Mark的人都明白他处事冷静，冷静到了冷酷，今天他是做了万全准备才来的：手枪不大，消音器倒是占了全身很大比例，富人区的房屋隔音效果很好，并且两家之间距离不近，加上今天又是雷雨天。他们心里都得出一个结论：今晚Mark如果动手，只有几天后等Sean回来，发臭的尸体才会被发现。但如果Eduardo可以丢掉尊严舍下身体占时满足Mark，便有希望保全自己和孩子。

“好，我答应你”在一阵寂静之后，Eduardo抬起头给出来答案，一直温柔的棕色眼睛变得坚定还带着点锐利，“但你保证不会伤害Adam。”

Mark抬起下巴，权作回答，他本来就没真心想去伤害一个只有六个月大的婴儿，但作为筹码逼Eduardo就范倒是很好使。

“可以，只是你后面得完全听我安排。”

Eduardo转身回到婴儿房，从孩子嘴里解开乳头，小心翼翼替孩子盖好被子，再在小脸颊上印上一个吻。随即离开，故作随意的锁好婴儿卧室门，带着Mark来到自己卧房，果断脱掉所有衣服，赤裸裸爬上床躺在其中间，主动将自己两腿完全张开，形成一个M形。

Eduardo动作让Mark有点眩晕，在记忆深处，他们第一次在柯克兰背着所有室友做爱时，Wardo也是如此主动，只是表情不一样，当时的他动作豪放，脸上的红晕和左右躲闪的目光暴露了主人的害羞，而现在面无表情，两眼直直望着天花板，像一个没有感情的人偶。这没什么，Mark安慰自己，小婊子只不过自作清高，等会兴头上来，有的浪呢。他从夹克口袋里掏出一副手铐，将一只白皙的手铐在床头，同时把枪放在其旁边的床头柜上——以防Wardo在他迷糊时夺枪成功并一枪毙了他。做完这一切，他飞速脱下自己的衣料，也爬到床上去。此时屋外风雨声小了许多。

他首先从花穴开始，这是Wardo身上最宝贵的东西，却被Sean玷污了，别担心，他会清理干净的。长期忙碌而忘了剪的指甲拨开小阴唇，大致看了看，还算满意，便直挺挺的塞入一根手指，感谢上帝，他幸亏这么做了——小穴里面干涩极了，都能刮掉手指一层皮，而且经过生产，阴道增厚，本来就狭窄的缝隙变得更小了。他只塞入两个指节便悻悻拔出，玩弄起Wardo阴蒂和阴茎，但效果还是不好。

他有点烦躁，可惜现在不能发火，Wardo还是依旧面无表情躺着，既不看他也不发出声音，好像刚刚Mark插入的是一节下水管道而不是他敏感的阴道。Mark苦恼的抓抓卷毛，回想起用摄像头观看他和Sean两人性爱视频的场景，决定换一个方向入手。

他像Sean一样吮吸Eduardo洁白修长的脖子，在上面留下一个个青紫的吻痕，脖子处本来就是一个敏感地区，在微微刺痛下Eduardo开始不耐烦的左右摇摆头颅，像是要摆脱脖子上某个吸血虫。有反应就好，Mark舌尖向下，来到Wardo胸部。

正如Wardo以前所说，有了孩子胸部就会变大变软，现在两个白面馒头的胸部毫无防备的展示在Mark面前，其中一个因为Adam的刺激，又涨大了一倍，Mark细心发现通过几个月的哺乳，原本内陷的乳头都挺立起来，虽有点无精打采，不要紧，自己很快会让他们重新打起精神来。

左边乳头刚刚被Sean的小崽子触碰过，Mark很嫌弃的瞅了一眼，对右边乳房开始发起进攻，左边的则用手指轻轻拨弄。

与婴儿相比，成人的吮吸力强了数倍，奶水争先恐后的涌入Mark嘴里，腥腥的，带一丝甜味。Mark吸的很用力，本来就消瘦的腮帮都凹了下去，不仅吸还不时拿犬牙轻咬奶头乳晕，惹得身下人一阵颤抖，苍白的脸颊上浮出一丝血色，下半身的小玩意也有了动静。Mark继续发功，故意把下咽奶水的声音发的很大，同时经过击剑锻炼，格外有劲的手指把另一半乳房捏的变了形，乳汁在压力作用下直接喷出，沾的Mark满手都是，同时也沾染上Wardo粉色胴体，显得格外色情。

“别……Mark……请别这样……”

小鹿眼眶发红，憋了许久的眼泪划出眼眶，哀求Mark放过他的乳房，他现在觉得很不好，对性爱的渴望从脊椎骨里溢出，顺着他的四肢到达肢体末端，全身为此都开始发热，天知道自从他生下Adam，为了不错过小宝宝的每一天，Sean和他根本没请婴儿保姆，两个人亲自带孩子，每天累的不行，再也没有力气来一场激烈性爱。而现在自己不知廉耻的身体叫嚣着对男人阴茎的渴望，他故作镇静的伪装面具已经出现裂痕。

Mark心里了然，现在不是跟Wardo争执的时候，他要忍住自己的脾气，想想自己制定好的计策，慢慢洒耳引鱼儿上钩。沾着乳汁的手再次探回花穴，里面已经湿润，一张一合欢迎Mark手指的到来，Mark也没有客气，直接用三根手指感激花穴对他的欢迎，惹的Wardo又一阵战栗。

一切就绪，Mark扶着自己的大家伙在穴口象征性的表示一下后像以前一样直直插入，Eduardo额头顿时沁出一层细汗，没有被束缚的手不自觉的搭上马克腰部，想要阻止Mark再进一步深入。

Mark已经不是当年的毛头小子，他看到Wardo难受立即停下，伸头打算亲亲Wardo红润的嘴唇作为安慰，但别人转头拒绝，只能亲在太阳穴处，“乖，Wardo放松点，没事的。”骨节分明的手指摸上Eduardo因为疼痛再次软趴趴的阴茎，掀开包皮，上下有规律的撸动着。

待精液射满手后，Mark再次开启活塞运动，这次好多了，花穴产生大量分泌物，龟头没费什么力就来到宫颈口，因为生过产的原因，宫颈口在高潮余韵作用下已经张开，主动牵引着Mark的分身来到温度更高一层的子宫内。Mark曾经来过这个地方，那时子宫还是青涩，夹着他的龟头都发疼，而现在松紧刚好，他有一种想要立刻射出来的欲望。

作为前男友的Eduardo看到Mark开始咬下嘴唇，立马反应过来这是他要射精的信号，既然伪装已破，那就破罐子破摔，小鹿主动将唇擦过Mark用来支撑身体，青筋暴起的手臂，蜜糖色的眼睛再次溢出温柔和祈求，“Mark，别……射在里面，会怀孕的……”

鱼儿在饲料旁游动，这时候得保持安静。Mark再次俯下身，这次Eduardo没有拒绝，Mark品尝到他魂牵梦绕的红唇，然后强制自己离开子宫，在阴道里来来回回摩擦着，每次都要狠狠撞击一下宫颈的软肉。Eduardo觉得腹部好像放了一个柠檬，酸酸的却又别样的快感，他不自觉的抬起腿，发现不对劲又强迫自己放下，但没有成功，Mark将一双修长的腿架在肩膀上，没了大腿防护，可以角度更刁钻的攻击Wardo敏感点，当Wardo放在他大腿上的手指开始攥拳——这是Eduardo要高潮的标志，Mark火速抽出自己紫红色阴茎，在空气中用手撸了几次，将浓精悉数泼洒到Wardo雪白肚皮上。

外面雨又淅淅沥沥开始下，被溅扬起的泥土腥味传入房间内，与卧室中特有的男性精液的腥味搅成一滩，竟有几分安心之意。

Mark在Eduardo身边躺下，以往在情事后只会在Eduardo百般撒娇下陪着爱人略微躺一躺，就起身投入他的Facebook事业中，所以Eduardo根本不知道Mark在事后话会那么多，而且用词那么温柔，语速也慢了许多。

Mark跟个小老头似的絮絮叨叨说起Facebook刚刚创业的事，这永远是Eduardo心口难以磨平的伤疤，他装作听不见，扭过头细细琢磨起落地灯灯罩的花纹。Mark也不恼，他只说自己有多傻，当年只想冲在别人前头，想挣很多钱才不会在校园里被人讽刺是Eduardo Saverin少爷的小白脸，却忘记爱人并不在乎金钱身份，只想两个人一辈子在一块。到了东窗事发，被宠坏了他不知道怎么示弱，以为Wardo生完气还会回来，就这样错过，让Wardo一个人去了新加坡。他也曾想去新加坡赔罪，他都买好机票，到了机场却退缩了，陆陆续续的他买票撕票干了不下十次，等他终于站在登机口时，却得到Wardo回来了，跟着未婚夫Sean一块回来了，两人一下飞机就去办理结婚手续的消息。原本就色盲的他在那天眼睛里彻底失去任何色彩，只有无尽黑色。他有点控制不住自己，虽有意识要打住不能再多说了，可惜嘴巴还在继续。

“我知道我这样做你不可能原谅我，我也不祈求原谅，医生说我的情况很不好，我只想最后见见你，走了也没什么遗憾。”Mark撑起身子，从地上衣服的口袋中掏出手铐钥匙，解放Eduardo已经摩擦脱皮的手腕，然后把枪塞给Eduardo，自己安然的闭上钴蓝色眼珠，蜷缩身体，躺在Eduardo身边等待最后的审判。

他殊不知Eduardo背着他已经泪流满面，Mark可以说是他心中的白玫瑰，美丽的想让人呵护一辈子，但他忘却了玫瑰都是有刺的，而他的白玫瑰尤甚，他被刺伤，被刺穿，他发现他守护不了他的白玫瑰，他逃到了新加坡。多少个夜他曾回想起过去美好时光，也期盼如果他明天能出现在我家门口我就原谅他，可惜……没有。他等到了Sean，他成为别人的白玫瑰，他被宠爱，被治愈，他似乎忘却了过去的痛，可Mark今晚的到来吹开他覆盖在伤口的沙粒，展示出他从未愈合的伤疤。

他举起枪抵在Mark脑门上，那双钴蓝色眼睛微张，没有恐惧，还很淡定的再次合上，一如多年前Mark难得说的一次情话，有Wardo在我什么都不怕。

“fuck，fuck you，Mark！”他哭着丢下枪，他发现自己还是放不下他，刚刚Mark说他去看医生，自己心尖忍不住一颤，到头来他还是想守护他的玫瑰花。相隔多年，他再次主动吻上Mark唇，满意的看到枯萎的钴蓝色眼珠里再次绽放璀璨光芒。

他们换了个体位，Eduardo坐在Mark腰腹部，湿润的花穴蹭着刚刚射过还未恢复的阴茎，加速其勃起，Mark被撩的不行，待阴茎刚站好脚连招呼都不打，直接插入Eduardo花穴中，并毫不留情打开宫颈口大门，惹得Eduardo脖子后仰出一道美得惊人的弧度，两只乳头迅速挺立，变深，好在尖锐的鹿鸣与外面渐渐涨起的雨水混合，不会引起邻居怀疑。就这样，Mark不知疲倦的向上顶弄，同时两只手玩弄着雪白乳球，还嫌不过瘾，拉着Wardo手自己揉搓自己胸部，自己则腾出手安慰Wardo哭泣的小家伙。几番刺激下，Wardo哭着达到高潮，乳汁、精液一同喷射出来，将两个人身上都变得黏糊糊。Mark也要高潮，不过他得确定鱼儿真的上钩——他再次要拔出阴茎。

“Mark？”小鹿眼睛红红，花穴吸吮着Mark大宝贝，不让他离开，刚刚他就没吃饱，现在里面空虚的很。

“我怕你怀孕……”Mark故作为难。

“射进来吧，怀了……怀了我就生下来，快……射给我吧。”

鱼儿已经上钩，Mark把脸藏入落地灯光阴影中，得意一笑。他是学心理学的，虽不好好上课，课程却难不倒他，他知道当年这么做Wardo会难过，就如他知道Wardo其实心里放不下他，现在他这么做Wardo很大可能会抛家弃子跟他在一起，他什么都知道，但他就不这样做。他抓紧Wardo饱满的臀部，将龟头插入子宫内，开始漫长的射精。

那一夜里他们彻底做爱，地毯上，落地窗前，楼梯口的照片前都留下他们欢爱的痕迹，最刺激的是小Adam中途醒了，Eduardo不得不回婴儿房安抚，赤裸的上半身哺乳着孩子，下半身跪在地上被Mark连续贯穿，还在Mark诱导下哭哭啼啼对小Adam说要帮他生一群弟弟妹妹陪他玩。等到结束时，Eduardo已经站不稳了，两只乳房上全是指痕和牙迹，臀瓣上也印着几个红巴掌，两个小穴都肿着，塞满了精液，由于塞的过多，小肚子看起来好似又有了三个月的身孕。天边出现红霞，雨不知何时停了。

“Marky，你说你去看医生，到底得了什么病？”  
他们相互依偎着躺在主卧浴缸里，烟雾袅绕让Eduardo一时看不清Mark，他觉得心慌，得问问清楚才能安心。

“我被困在雨里了……我出不来……”

Mark说着伸出苍白的手腕，把内面展示给Eduardo看，一道细长的刀痕，自残留下的。从那时起，他开始接受心理治疗，但强迫症哪有那么好治。“药物有缓解作用，但你只有解开心结，你才能走出魔障。”John医生给了他一个会意的眼神。

“我想我的解药就是你，Wardo，I need you”

面对Mark湿润的钴蓝色猫儿眼，他还能说什么呢？他只能凑近闭着眼在Mark唇上印下一吻。

“here for you”

Mark抬起头，闭眼接受这相隔多年的吻。

再次睁眼，刺眼的白炽光闪的他眼泪直流，他一时分不清自己身处何处，明明刚刚还在与Wardo接吻，两人诉说未来生活，现在他怎么跪在冰凉地板上下半身还赤裸着？

他慢吞吞爬起来，快要坐到椅子时头一阵眩晕，手在空气中乱抓一把，把没喝完的啤酒瓶碰倒在笔记本电脑上，白白泡沫洒了一片，慌慌张张去擦拭，却碰到键盘，已经暗下来的屏幕再次发亮——Sean怀抱着他的Wardo，对，就是他的Wardo已入眠，Wardo还啃着手指，跟个孩子样不知烦忧的缩成一团，并扯掉Sean大半个被子，而Sean则是他坚固城堡，虽大半个身子露在被子外，肌肉分明的手却在背后搂着他，保护着他，把他的被脚塞的好好的。Mark不知该说什么，只抓住自己套头衫前襟，觉得快心脏病发作而死，原来刚才都是梦啊。

他慢慢穿好他的揉成咸菜样的灰色内裤和半截裤，现在已经两点半了，Facebook大楼再也没有加班的人。他晃悠悠的走下楼梯，站在偌大Facebook工业园区广场前，回忆起刚刚那个梦，一丝悲凉涌入心头：那个梦太真实，却也太荒唐，他是为自己行为感到抱歉，他是想去新加坡却畏畏缩缩最后错过，他是当得知Wardo回来却已婚时被刺激的犯了病，手腕上永远留下一横，他也曾想直接去Wardo新家，一枪爆了Sean的头，再跟Wardo缠绵到至死方休。可惜，他只能在梦中这么荒唐，现实中他是FacebookCEO，他的一言一行都会被人注视，这么做……哪怕Wardo会放下一切再次回到他身旁，Sean也不会放过他俩，特别是他。舆论会摧毁Facebook，连同他身后大楼里上千员工的生计，他不年轻了，也无人会无条件跟在他身后，用软绵绵的嗓音批评他的肆意却细心为他收拾好烂摊子。他只能继续带着冷漠面罩，担起作为CEO的责任，独自走下去。

恍惚间，他觉得脸上有水划过，抬起头，是雨么？不是，是眼泪。


End file.
